Session 32
Membershttps://elves-of-the-inaka.wikia.com/wiki/Session_31?action=edit&section=1 *Oneshoe (Josh) *Byard (Rob) *Dakk (Alex) The Adventurehttps://elves-of-the-inaka.wikia.com/wiki/Session_31?action=edit&section=2 After getting a little too up close and personal with a real dragon, our heroes were beginning to feel that this was definitely not a simple trip into Greenest. Some felt it necessary to stick behind in the Keep, while some others were getting fired up after successfully “fighting a dragon” and living to tell the tale. (If they can make it to morning that is…) The group was able to take a much needed short rest, but were eventually alerted by Governor Nighthill of raiders attacking the mill. If they were to destroy the mill, then they would lose all of their milled flour and a major portion of their towns income and food. He was busy trying to organize a group of militiamen to take back the mill, but needed an advanced force to go ahead and try to fend off the attackers before the militia could arrive and defend. Dakk, Oneshoe, and the identity fluid fighter named Byangello took up the call for aid while the others stayed back at the Keep. They were able to make their way through the tunnel and out towards the mill before they ran into a group of wondering raiders. One of whom was a familiarly robed Acolyte which could provide more information on the cult. They were able to defeat the small group and leave the Acolyte alive, but bound and gagged to a tree near where they emerged from the stream. Approaching the Mill, they noticed that they were starting to set fire to the outside of the building. Choosing to neglect stealth, Byangello rushed in to take down the raiders. It was a smaller group and they managed to hogtie another Acolyte of the cult and put out the kindling fire. Walking into the Mill, the group saw that the inside was untouched and that there was no immediate damage to the building. However, they were quickly met with an attack from raiders hiding in wait up in the loft of the Mill. Not wanting to be sitting targets, the group decided to abandon the inside of the mill and head out of the mill and close the door behind them. However, this panicked escape brought back some déjà vu as the group remembered their encounter at the Apothecary. This time, it was them on the outside, taking attacks from the inside of the Mill. Oneshoe was able to cast a quick Sleep spell and managed to take down one of the raiders in the loft. However, it wasn’t long before cultist Guards trailed out of the Mill after them. The battle was fierce as the raiders landed a couple devastating blows and even knocking the large Dakk unconscious. However, with some quick relay-like action, Oneshoe was able to pop a potion into Dakk just in time for him to recover and help take down the last of the Guards. The group then rushed in to find the last remaining Acolytes. One out of spells and one fast asleep up in the loft. They made quick work of the feeble cultist and managed to tie them up, bringing their total of captured Acolytes to four. The group realized as the militiamen arrived that this was most likely a trap set up to draw out and kill the adventurers that had been making the raid more difficult for the cult throughout the night. Returning back to the Keep, the heroes were able to easily interrogate the captured Acolytes by cross examining them and catching them in all sorts of lies. They didn’t learn much more, except the fact that they were indeed the Cult of the Dragon and that they were here in Greenest to help build a horde worthy for the return of Tiamat, the Mother of Dragons! Our heroes realized that if what these Acolytes said is true, then this Cult of Dragons could lead to more trouble than just the town of Greenest. While most believe Tiamat to be more of a god or legend, there is still a bit of truth to all tales. With this new information and the night getting close to an end, a large group of raiders began to gather outside the front of the Keep. A very large, blue scaled creature named Langdedrosa Cyanwrath emerged demanding a duel from the strongest of the Keep. Our heroes, battered and weak from the whole night were not up for a challenge, but Cyanwrath revealed that he had hostages that he would be happy to play with if he didn’t get his duel. Knowing that innocents were at stake, Dakk decided to volunteer himself to take on Cyanwrath. He was able to get one last healing before heading out, but he knew that he was walking towards his potential end. Cyanwrath, upon seeing a champion emerge from the Keep released the children, but held onto the woman hostage as insurance to make sure that no interference happened while they dueled. While he is ruthless, he has honor when it comes to dueled combat. They were quickly surrounded by a ring of Kobolds and Cultists and the duel commenced. Dakk rushed in with his two axes raised high and managed to catch Cyanwrath by surprise with a critical hit! Cyan took the blow, but responded in kind with his own critical strike with his spear and knocking Dakk back a few paces. Reeling, Dakk swung again with a reckless fury and managed to connect with another critical hit on Cyanwrath. Dropping the spear, Cyanwrath took up his greatsword and slashed at Dakk. Dakk was slipped a potion form his allies and was able to gain a little extra energy, but not before being taken down to the brink of death by a devastating electric breath attack. With a bellowing war cry, Dakk managed to land another critical blow, but this time with his Greataxe. Cyanwrath was beginning to look like he actually might lose, but was able to bring Dakk down to his knees. Before dealing a final blow, Dakk was allowed some final words for fighting so nobly. Dakk then removed his headband and said, “I am Dakk ******, and I will kill you!” “Heh! I hope you can!” chuckles Cyanwrath before bringing down his blade. The fight was over and as promised, he returned the woman to the Keep and left with the raiding party with a limp and the help of his Kobold lackeys. (Almost as if he only had 2 hit points left ;P ). Healers were able to rush out to Dakk and stabilize him and bringing him back into the Keep. As the sun began to crest in the east, the terrible night in Greenest had finally come to an end. The town was but a shell of what it once was, but the heroes could breathe easy knowing that they saved most of the people in the town. The fight was over, but the conflict with the Cult of the Dragon had only just begun. XPhttps://elves-of-the-inaka.wikia.com/wiki/Session_31?action=edit&section=3 Level 3: 900 XP'' '' Loothttps://elves-of-the-inaka.wikia.com/wiki/Session_31?action=edit&section=4 *More assorted loot from the raiders taking valuables from the town. Creature Loothttps://elves-of-the-inaka.wikia.com/wiki/Session_31?action=edit&section=5 *More assorted raider supplies and weapons. Can be claimed if specified, or else it will go towards the "Beer Fund"